


Concern

by Elfflame



Series: Conversations [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All Dialogue, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was an accident, and Lucius is worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natt (lysanatt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/gifts).



> **Dedication** : For Lysa, who knows why. :)
> 
>  **A/N** : All dialogue again. Nothing serious. Enjoy! Same setting as A Conversation and Potion Making 101

Severus?

…

 **whispered** Severus, are you awake?

… Obviously not any longer.

Draco said something had happened. That there was an explosion in your lab. Are you all right?

I…survived.

 **rustling cloth** I should have been here. What if—

Lucius, you are not a Gryffindor. Please cease acting like one.

…

And cease sulking. You are not your son, either. It does not suit someone of your age.

Accusing me of being childish, and of being a Gryffindor, Severus? Next you'll be saying that I'm acting like a Hufflepuff. Perhaps I should not be so bothered that you were nearly blown to pieces…

Dear lord, Lucius. It was hardly that bad. It was certainly not as bad as it looked.

…

Lucius?

I might have lost you…

 **sigh** Lucius…

…

Come here. **rustle of cloth** Now, may I get some sleep?

 **whispered** I couldn't stand it if I lost you, Severus.

You have not lost me, Lucius. I am right here, and all in one piece. Now be still and let me sleep.

Mmmm…

…

…

Lucius…

…

Lucius!

Yes, Severus?

What do you think you are doing?

If you cannot tell, I must not be doing it correctly. smirk

 **growl** Forgive me. What I meant to ask was _why_ you were doing _that_ when I am trying to sleep?

 **more rustling, Severus grunts** I nearly lost you. I will _not_ apologize for needing to reaffirm that you are all right, and that you are still _mine_. **Severus gasps** Now, hold still, and let me ravish you.

 **moan** Yes, Lucius.

 **sound of a soft kiss** Good **lick** boy. **wet sucking sound**

Ah…

 **more wet sounds**

Ah…Lucius…

 **still more wet sounds**

Lucius, please!

 **soft pop** Yes, Severus?

 **groan** I might not have died tonight, but you do seem intent on fixing that fact.

 **smirk** Only if you wish, Severus.

Always, Lucius.


End file.
